


[Cover] Il Traviato

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [76]
Category: Pretty Woman (1990), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I've made a re-read for the nth time (one of the TOP recommended works) while taking a break on doing translations and this is the result.Finally, some ideas are clicking.





	[Cover] Il Traviato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Il Traviato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936670) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



[](https://imgur.com/CAbL0La)

**Author's Note:**

> Support the author!  
> Give them some love by commenting on their works and giving kudos!  
> Thank you so much!


End file.
